


Eventually

by shcherbatskayas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers for Marai-Hen Episides 5 and 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shcherbatskayas/pseuds/shcherbatskayas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were going to get married one day. (One day never came)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> That episode wounded me. I'm wounded. You know, if it turns out that Ruruka killed Yoi or that Yoi isn't really dead or whatever, this fic is gonna make me looks really dumb, but I just needed some Izando angst because those two are my children and they Deserved Better™.

The first time Ruruka Ando and Sonosuke Izayoi meet, they are children. Three years old in the kitchen of a bakery, that is where love begins. Ando’s parents are on the phone with his parents, explaining that he had been found after wandering into their store. Ruruka, excited by the ringing phone and loud noises and general commotion, wanders in with an arm full of candy. She looks at Izayoi, this stranger, and smiles at him.

Instantly, he knows she is the one. 

It's the most dazzling smile he’s ever seen, bright and white and so beautiful that he doesn't even hear her when she offers him a piece of candy. He just accepts and eats it and it's the best thing he’s ever had.

When Izayoi’s parents arrive to take the lost boy home, he tells them with pride that he’s going to marry Ruruka Ando. They laugh.

***

They are seven when the idea of marriage comes up again. Izayoi returns from Tokyo after a cousin's wedding and Ruruka watches too many princess movies and so they decide to get married because weddings are fun.

It is a cute affair. Ruruka changes out if her school uniform and into a lacy white dress before recess. Izayoi can't get real rings, but he gets Ring Pops instead. Seiko officiates the wedding, which takes place under the slides. She reads a little bit from a book she borrowed from their homeroom teacher and then announces that Izayoi can kiss the bride.

“You can't kiss me, silly! It’s illegal to kiss people on the lips until you're eighteen.” Ruruka protests, but she offers her cheek and he kisses it. Her skin is warm because she’s blushing and she giggles and kisses his cheek in return.

The next week, Ruruka signs all of her schoolwork with Mrs. Ruruka Izayoi. Her homeroom teacher is too kind to correct her.

***

Ruruka and Izayoi officially become a couple in middle school. He is teaching her how to get her eyeliner perfect and their faces are centimeters apart. She is blushing and shaking and Izayoi is confused as all hell.

“Ruruka, is something the matter?” He asks, pulling the pencil away for a moment. 

She inhales, closes her eyes, and opens her mouth as if to speak. There is a pause, and then a shake of the head, and then an “Oh, fuck it,” and then her lips are on his.

Their first kiss is awkward and sloppy, but Ruruka swears to improve. Izayoi suggests that the best way to do so is by lots of practice, and she agrees. 

***

The first few years at Hope’s Peak go fairly well. Izayoi notices how Ruruka becomes meaner to Seiko, but he doesn't know how to bring it up to her. After their practical exams, he decides, that’s when he’ll talk to her about it. Once they get through the stress of exams, then he’ll bring it up.

And then _it_ happens. The judges are in agony and Ruruka is perfectly still and there's a bomb and Izayoi knows that it must be Seiko, there’s no other explanation, it’s the only thing that makes sense. And then, it goes off. Chaos and madness and fire are everywhere and it takes hours for everything to clear.

The next day, Ruruka and Seiko are expelled. Izayoi is suspended at first, but argues so intensely with the headmaster that he gets himself expelled anyways.

(“I’ll follow her,” he says, and Jin Kirigiri says “Then you'll follow her right out of this academy and never return,” and so he does.)

***

Izayoi almost regrets it, leaving Hope’s Peak to stay with the ruined girl of his dreams, but then he looks at her again and can't find it in him to really regret it because she’s still Ruruka, still just as wonderful as when they first met. All thoughts of talking about being nicer to Seiko are gone. She is obviously a traitor and neither one of them wantw to talk to a traitor. They are back in their hometown and no one talks to Ruruka, no one but him.

“Do you think they'll ever love me again?” She asks him this two weeks after their expulsion, referring to the townspeople that won't even look at her and her ashamed parents who just shake their heads and sigh every time they glance her way.

Izayoi thinks about it for a minute, his head in her lap as always and her hands in his hair. “I think so. Either way, I’ll still love you.” 

Ruruka smiles down at him and her eyes fill with happy tears and her kiss tastes like sugar and strawberry and everything sweet.

***

The world ends the day that Izayoi plans to make her an engagement ring. It takes him ten minutes to find her in the madness and she is looking down at the corpses of her family and weeping.

When she sees him, Ruruka barrels into him and he holds her until they're forced to move on. When they find his parents dead an hour later, she does the same for him. They support each other at the end of the world because no one else will. 

***

Somehow, they survive. Somehow, Izayoi tells her his plan and scavenges gold when he can, trying to make her an engagement ring during the end of the world when he isn't fighting the Remnants of Despair. Somehow, Ruruka starts gathering the ingredients for a wedding cake from the few food surpluses she is able to gather when she isn't working to feed strangers. Somehow, they find a veil and shoes and a tie. Somehow, they believe it'll all work out for them if they just keep trying.

***

They still need more flour, a dress, a suit, and a diamond when the killing game starts. Future Foundation members fall all around them like dominos. When Izayoi falls asleep after finding the hidden room, it never occurs to him that he won't wake up.

His last thought is of weddings. He thinks that a wedding would be good for everyone. Love always makes things better.

***

Ruruka refuses to believe it when she wakes up and both Seiko and Izayoi are dead. She knows she’s acting strange, but she had no idea how to act. She joins a group immediately because she has no idea how to survive this killing game on her own. After looking at her new group, she decides to stick closest to Mitarai. He seems the nicest.

Before they fall asleep again, she starts talking about Izayoi.

“I was going to marry him, you know.” She tells them. “We had almost everything together and we’ve been planning it for years. _Years_. All we needed was more flour, a dress, a suit, and a diamond. That’s all we needed.”

Kizakura mutters something distantly sympathetic and Mitarai tries to hug Ruruka and Kyouko looks at her with wide lilac eyes and she breaks down.

“I was going to marry him! And. Now. I. Can’t! Because of that goddamn bear, everything is _ruined!_ ” The tearful sentiment turns into an animalistic shriek and she is sobbing. Her eyes are red and she can barely breath and Ruruka wishes that she could cry him back to life, that she could cry Seiko back to life, that she could cry their friendship back together, that she could cry it all right, but she can't.

Eventually, sleep takes her and there's nothing she can do to fight against it, no matter how hard she tries. It’s absolutely hopeless.


End file.
